Kurisutaru Catcher
by Divinemoonlight
Summary: Don't you know how big the universe is? It is infinite and there is a edge we are able to see and could possibly see into the next universe. I Lana Iomora will travel all over this universe to get home to my time and space... back to where I belong.
1. Chapter Introduction

DM (Divinemoonlight): I've finally decided to write the story I've been creatin for years! So please Enjoy… for about the 2-4 chapters its abit of filtering! Trust me it will get better! So off WE GOO! ^^

Editor: =.= you should have seen how excited she was typing away at this. that I had to correct so many errors.

DM: O.O it wasn't that much!

Editor: *sigh* *seems bummed about editing the other Chapters*

Kurisutaru Catcher

Chapter 1

In the Beginning

Restless time it was an unknowed domain that lurks over the universe, gaurded by the guardians who protect the divine purity named Divinty. This place was called The Domain of the Universe and it was a sanctuary for 15 crystals each one on a pedistal that surrounded a Tomb.

Inside the Tomb with the surrounding pedsitals was the mistress warrior of the outerspace, her name was Divinity a woman who once saved the universe with the holy powers of light and fought to protect what was dear to her.

In this Inifinite universe past crystals were created by an Evil being named Lugea Crystalia. The woman who destroyed many planets even three small galaxies by using the crystals, the beholder of infinite Alchemy and spirit power. But just in time Divinity defeated Lugea after many triumphs and battles with her... she even fought her own gaurdians that Lugea controlled to make her gaurdians betray Divinity. After Lugea's defeat Divinity then sealed the 15 crystals inside the domain that she created and lived in just for the crystals and for her. It took all the holy power she had and she died sleeping inside her tomb.

But that wasn't it for this fore told tale. 15 years later in this universe the crystals once again started to react and the crystals dispersed form the sanctuary scattering all over the universe and this awoken Lugea's Reincarnation. Unkowingly Lugea herself was kept preserved by her slaves of darkness... With deep desires they were contolled by the dark crystal to help revive Lugea's powers.

But One of the Crystals, Time crystal stayed in Domain of the Universe and Distorted itself opening a realm for Lugea's Reincarnation to enter waiting restless now…

A sparkled white light shined and dimmed with pulsing increments. "Yet it has come the future awaits and the past with it." The mellow voice assured in the light, "I know it is time... to awaken."

DM: Alright that should be it for this chapter, Chapter 1 will still continue with one more page I didn wanna bore you all with a long chapter On one page XD! I like to keep my readers captured in.

Editor: Pls R&R loves! 3


	2. Chapter 1 That Time That Space

DM&Editor: Enjoy my loves! ^^

Kurisutaru Catcher

Chapter 1

That Time That Space

**Earth 2011 Tokyo, Japan: Night time 10:46 p.m.**

I looked out the window looking up at the wonderous sky of the night, my orange eyes glistenning as I saw a small sparkle of light twinkle from the sky and it disappeared. Not knowing what it was I just sighed, placing my hand on my cheek and looked down at the small lake from my window. I closed my eyes and a vision pulsed through my mind and I visioned space and just stars infront of me… I felt myself drifting off and I suddenly started to fall into outerspace my white mixed orange neck length hair flowing in the gravity of outer space.

"_I'll wait." _A voiced echoed to me softly. "Wait for what?" I asked. _"I'll wait for you in this universe…the future universe Lana." _"Me?" the woman sighed abit,

"_Yes you, I'll wait for you Lana in the realm where Divinity's soul rest… come here into this universe and unlock the future... the Time crsytal has finally found you."_

"Uh? ...the time crystal found me?... for what?" I asked questioning this voice. _"To find the crystals... but I want you to help this pained universe...after all... you are the decendant of Divinity...I will wait for you Lana, hurry.."_

The voice didn't say no more and the scene faded in to where I was still staring out at the lake… "Waiting for me…?" I said to myself. A light shined reflectioning into the lake, sparkling. I jumped abit starteld. "What the-!" I started to climb out of window drawn to its sparkling light immediately; my feet crunched against the gravel as I walked towards the grass and then into the cold lake untill the water reached my calfs. I walked closer to the reflectioned light and looked down at the dark blue water where the light was and stuck my hands into the water.

"_Untill then I will wait."_ The voice echoed.

I grabbed something in the water feeling the warmth of it and I picked the crystal up out of the water as it shined with white radiance. I felt my body sinking and then slowly I fell back into the water closing my eyes holding the crystal close to my chest. As I fell I glowed with white light with the crystal and then everything faded into outerspace. I opened my eyes and the scenery changed and formed into swriling grey clouds. The sky swirled but very little wind blowed and I stood on a platform that led up the steps. still holding the crystal close to my chest I walked up them and saw 15 empty pedistals surrounding a tomb.

"Where am I?" I whisppered. _"The wait is over Lana, the time crystal and I have finally found you." _It was the same voice that echoed before in my ears. _" I need you for the sake of the universe to place this future in order."_


	3. Chapter 2 My Normal Life

DM: You know I really like the Japanese School life.

Editor: Yup you study alot on stuff like that.

DM: Only coz I dig Persona's 3 music themes for School life XD!

Chapter 2

My Normal Life

Last Chapter Review:

_The wait is over Lana, the time crystal and I have finally found you." _It was the same voice that echoed before in my ears. _"I need you for the sake of the universe to place this future in order."_

**Earth 2011 Tokyo, Japan: Morning 8:30 a.m.**

A ringing in my head started up, I suddenly woke up flinging the covers over, I was out of breath in tiredment…confused of that dream that I had. I put my hand over my forehead, "Gah! What the hell just happened!" I touched my chest feeling a gem like structure around my neck and looked down; and there it was… the crystal that I dreamed about before. It was the purist of all white and crystalized, "Where did this come from?" I questioned.

I remebered my dream in the lake picking up the glowing crystal in the water…"So it wasn't a dream." I could feel myself calming down a bit.

I looked towards the window where the lake was and stared at it in a daze. "LANA! Get your lazy ass up! That alarm is wasting electricity! You don't pay any bills around here!" A woman screamed. I snapped out of my daze and an angered pulse grew unto my forehead.

"Aah cut the crap old hag!" I yelled back. Suddenly I could here stomping foots steps come up to my door and she busted in, "You wanna say that again!" she yelled furiously at me. Startled I pulled my covers close to me, "Urk! What the-! Hey! Who told you bust in like that! I could have been naked!" I shouted irritately.

"Tch what a load of crap who cares if I saw you naked! Now get your ass out of bed and turn off that damn alarm!" she scolded back and left out of my room slamming the door. I sighed and got of bed stretching. "Tch yeah, yeah…" I turned off the alarm. "Better hurry before I'm late." I yawned and walked out of my room.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth I slipped on my unifrom.

I wore the same unifrom as every Japanese student wears accept I wore mines in style with Black knee shorts to fit and a white pleaded skirt. My shirt was callard with long sleeves; to be classy I wore a red tie to symbolize the schools black red and white colors.

I looked into my rooms mirror and winked at myself smiling.

DM: You ready for an Intorduction of Lana? Well then you got one~!

"_My name is Lana Iomora, I'm a 15 year old girl going on 16 in three weeks. I have my usual days with my mother… yeah the one who yelled at me for like the past morning, haha! But then again I have my good old days with her, she's a strong woman… and I think that's where I get spunk from."_

I ran down the stairs into the culutral dinning room and my mother stood there with a Bento in her hand, she had a angered look on her face. I took it, "Thanks!" I said smirking at her deviously and left out of the house leaving the door open. Mother ran over to the door quickly after me, "Yeah, Yeah! Don't get into any type of trouble you hear me!" she shouted to me as I cut the corner of another house next to us. She sighed, "I hope she heard me that child of mine!"

Continued Introduction.

"_I love sports! Especially Taekowndo I'm a 4__th__ dan might I add? I really don't have any type of friends well because I'm pretty much a deliquent in my school and practically everyone is scared of me…except for…Raykona Utsumira."_

As I ran down the sidewalk of the bright morning day I saw her… Raykona waiting by the green tree that shined in the morning light over her. She wore the same unifrom as I did except without the knee shorts… she wore black leggings in this hot weather. Her hair was unusally long put into a poney tail and left out a side bang that was the same length as her hair style.

Raykona tunred away from the tree and smiled waving at me happily with her Emerald green eyes that brightly shimmered. "Goodmonrning Lana!" she said as she stoped waving. I stoped running after I reached her and put my hands on my knees out of breath.

"_Ive been waiting for you Lana." _The voice echoed to me as before. My eyes widened abit and I quickly looked up, "wha-! What did you just say!" I said flustered out of breath. Raykona abit startled at me, questioned what was wrong.

"Eh?... I said let's not wait times running out were going to be late." I stood up straight and dusted my unifrom off. "Humph… I''m sure you said…something else." I raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed happily at me, "Heh, Come one Lana!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me along running. "Eeeh! Whoa slow down!"

**At Genjenki Highschool, Late morning: 11:00 lunch time.**

The bell rang and everyone stood up scattering everywhere in the classroom.

Raykona put her Bento on my desk as I placed my feet to the side of it as well looking out the window. The crsytal on my neck gleamed into the light and Raykona noticed it smiling, "How beautiful! Lana!" she said sitting her lunch to the side to get a better look. I looked at her strangely,"What?" "That necklace that's what. Its so beautiful." She said pointing. I looked down and finally noticed that it was still around my neck… I could still recall it was from my dream and I rolled my eyes at how Raykona can get so gitty around jewlery.

"Oh this…?" I started saying and looked back out the window," I found it in that lake behind my house." I said a little unsure under my breath. Raykona then grabbed a seat and sat down, "Lucky you, it's gorgeous! Yet a bit unusal." "Yeah, Yeah…" I sighed.

"_Were waiting for you Lana…" the voice echoed through my head._

I grew more concerned about the voice that was always calling me and this crystal. "Why?..." I sighed aloud saying.

"Are you alright Lana?" Raykona asked seeing me daze out and sigh like that.

"Huh?" I turned to her, "Nothing! Say! Aren't we supposed to meet Sukishima at the roof top by now?" I remembered in an out burst. Raykona grew alarmed, "Uh! Sukishima! But Lana he is way too tough for you!" She Expressed. I smirked, "Heh… that's why I challegened him, you don't remember our motto do you?" "Never say tough, and surpass your oppennent." Raykona sighed. I stood up, "See! Now let's hurry before Mrs. Ishita big headed ass show up!" I started to run out the classroom jumping over a desk and Raykona quickly put her lunch up. "But Lana! I haven't even started on my food!" she whined. I came back into the classroom at the entrance, "Don't be a baby Ray! Hurry your ass up!"

DM&Editor: R&R3


	4. Chapter 3 To Go Back

DM: Another Chapter Update looks like were on a roll huh Editor?

Editor: teh yeah.. I wonder if everyones enjoying it.

DM: Well... XD ahaha! I hope so!

Editor: *sigh* (does she care or not...?)

Chapter 3

To go back

_**Last Chapter review:**__"Never say tough, and surpass your oppennent." Raykona sighed. I stood up, "See! Now let's hurry before Mrs. Ishita big headed ass show up!" I started to run out the classroom jumping over a desk and Raykona quickly put her lunch up. "But Lana! I haven't even started on my food!" she whined. I came back into the classroom at the entrance, "Don't be a baby Ray! Hurry your ass up!"_

**Genjenki Highschool, afternoon: 12:00 p.m.**

"Lana becareful!" Raykona yelled to me. "I will, you just leave when he wants to call some of his boys for help." I said cracking my knuckles." Me and Raykona was on the rooftop where I challenged Sukishima we stood forth infront of the upperclassmen who was pretty ugly and demanding. It was as clear as day just how I want it to be.

"Alright! Lana! Do your best!" Raykona cheered; she knew I was going to win know matter how tough. "Tch, A girl this tough can't handle a gang from the Hunzo clan! This is a joke! I'll teach you how to stay in a girls place!" The boy said to me getting into his comfort zone to fight me.

It's true… that I have faced Highschoolers and most of them were guys or in a gang. I'm the best fighter around here and I never lost a match! Everyone in school is a afraid of me but like I said before Raykona wasn't, she saw right through me and we have been best friends since. She says I don't always have to fight but sometimes I don't get respected and I have to fight…what I still don't understand… is why? Why is she always with me?

"OK! Time to kick some ass!" I yelled and suddenly started to run over to him readying my fist to lunge an attack. "Bring it on bitch!" the boy called. "Arrgh!" the boy held up his stance to block as I was an inch close from hitting him.

A collapse of Energy fell down stopping everyone and everything, and turned grey. The crystal around my neck started to glow around me.

_In the domain of the universe A girl with dark silver blue hair turned around to the plateau where I once stood before she sensed the power of the crystal that I had. "The crystal! It's going to react! Does this mean… The time crystal is going to bring her here!" _

Everything accended turning back to normal and a shocking volt surged through my body. "UGH!" I suddenly fell down on the ground fainting. Raykona saw me faint and she suddenly screamed into a panic, "Lana!" she ran over to me as the scene faded into darkness.

"_So… Finally the time has come, the Reincarnation can now control the crystals and awaken Lugea… but what's this? She's yet a Decendant of Divinity." The womans voice echoed…in a narrcissitic way. A purple light started to shine in the darkness. "It's been so long since a crystal shined so brightly…yet so dimmly right? My lord Lugea?" Suddenly the dark place faded into a church like place with a throne that was at the end of it… but no one wasn't sitting there although; above the throne was a black pod that had wires attached and green water inside also a woman was in there too with dark black hair that had increments of red in it. Her eyes sowly opened a bit. "I'll make sure the reincarnation gets some of those crsystals to revive you my lord… We will make her suffer."_

**At the hospital: Time unkowned.**

The nurses and doctors rushed into the hospital, "She is suffering from a heart attack!" My eyes were halfway opened and I was breathing heavly with a breathing piece in my mouth. "Lana! You can't die on me! Were bestfriends!" Raykona yelled in tears. She was at the right of me running along with doctors, I heard her clearly and slowly closed my eyes. "NO! Wait! Hold on Lana! Don't close your eyes STOP!" My mother called to me on the left of the rolling bed. I felt a surge go through my body and my eyes widened and my crystal went into a dimmed glow, my pulse was beating faster and I breathed harder than before I lost energy to stay awake and quickly fell asleep."NOOO!" my mother screamed…everything then went blank.

"_Lana Wake up…" A voice whisppered._

I opened my eyes slowly and everything was a blurr… but I had a feeling I was in my room.

"_Hurry the wait is over…"_

I poped up out of bed clearing my vision, "Uh! What happened!" I felt drozy and placed my hand on my forehead. "Uh?... what is happenning to me…" I said confused… I remembered clearly I was about to fight Sukishima and then I fainted next thing you know I was in the hospital and I passed out again… I slowly turned my head to the window it was night time now.

My mother's voice then echoed through my head. _"Don't go!" _"Mom?" I said under my breath. I put my hand on my chest and felt the crystals warmth… "Huh?" I looked down at it and saw its dimmed glow. _"Lana…" the same voice whisppered to me._

The wind blew from my open window and I got out of the bed and walked over to it I saw the lake reflectioning the stars from the sky and the crystal around my neck started to glow brightly now. I felt it's warmth in my body, it felt so… comfroting like a small surge of power. "This feeling." I said softly. I closed my eyes and white light shined around me and I became weak abit, "Ugh!" I groaned at how the light hit me softly in my chest.

Shring! The white light fromed into a circle that pulse around the crystal, it felt like the crystal was trying to pull me out of the window. With no hesitation I climbed out the window and walked towards the lake and it started to glow dimmly it was like my dream… and I was connected to it as before. I then stepped into the cold lake and small ripples formed around it; I looked up at the sky and my body started to glow with sparkling white light.

"Untill we meet." I said. I felt myself disappearing.

My mother came into my room and dropped the tray of medicine and soup noticing the empty bed. "Lana!" she called and ran over to the window. She couldn't believe her eyes seeing me in the unremarkable light… seeing me there in the glowing lake, she didn't know what was going on. "Lana!" she called again. She climbed out the window and ran over to me into the glowing lake.

"_It's time to go." The voice said to me._

I was in a still like trance not listening to my mother's call, tears cloged my mother's eyes and she suddenly hugged me,"Please come inside!" she said to me she knew I was going away.

DM&Editor:R&R Chicas and Chicos!


	5. Chapter 4 Both Beholder and Divinity

DM: Last Chapter of Filtering! phew now the Adventure begins!

Editor: I must say I'm quite Excited...My Fav Char shows up.

DM: Mines to! I love her! I just don't know why she's gay LOL

Editor: Uhm..maybe because of Lana's Intense Relationship with her.

DM: maybe so... ahaha Editor you know everything don't you? ^^

Editor: DUH! BECAUSE I EDITED THE STORY YOU DORK! AND YOU CREATED IT!

DM: *Doesn't mind the Editors yelling* *eats cookie* Ah I see ^^

Editor:=.='''' I quit! *most likely wont*

Chapter 4

Both Beholder and Dvinity

**Last Chapter Review:** _"It's time to go." The voice said to me. I was in a still like trance not listening to my mother's call, tears cloged my mother's eyes and she suddenly hugged me,"Please come inside!" she said to me she knew I was going away._

**Home Tokyo, Japan: 12:59 a.m.**

I wouldn't Budge I was to possessed by this light, this warm light that had a hold on me. My mother still holds me tightly and my body began to become transparent all the way. Mother felt my presence slip away with the light, "What in the world!" she said in a panic.

"Mom…" I said to her. She looked down at me, "Lana!What is going on!" She screamed. "I'm sorry." I sighed to her. Mother broke down into tears even more hearing those words. "Sorry for what!" She cried," You didn't do anything wrong Lana!" A burst of light shined more and my body glowed fully with light and I faded away quickly. The light had fallen turning into a normal night scene and mother fell to her knees as she grasped for my air like body; she was in shock, hopeless and in tears.

"LANA!" she screamed once more into the night calling my name Endlessly.

**Domain of the universe: Time Uknowned**

The scene changed into my dream that I had before my eyes closed and I fell back into the lake splashing into the water as it faded into outer space with still stars. The crystal around my neck shined brightly again around me and I disappeared.

Blank… everything went blank again. _"Lana wake up." Someone called in a faded echoe._

"Nnh…" I groand and opened my eyes slowly. "Lana." The voice called out normally. "Mom… don't cry…" I mummbeled. "Lana." She called again. "Wh-hat?..." I turned over and my vision was clear now. I was lying on a grey stone like structure and I saw steps before me. I felt a little wind blowing under my uniform that I was still accurently in. I got up slowly and I knew… this was like my dream…I was in that place again. I looked around seeing the grey stratus clouds swirling and the stoned floors.

"Unbelieveable." I really felt myself in here, in my dream I know… this wasn't real… but was it?...

My crystal started a faint glow, Shring! Shring! Shring! It made a delicut soft sound, I looked down at it. "Huh?" It was so strange and awkward… _"Lana." Someone whisppered. _I heard it and turned to the steps, "What?" I answered. Curious at the person who knew my name I walked up the steps.

As I walked up to the steps I was surprised… it was really like my dream. The pedistals, the tomb like coffin but something was new… there was a huge stoned door with writing on it. "My dream." I whisppered,"This is Unreal!" I yelled out. "Unreal it is, but it is true." A woman's voice said.

I turned around looking back, my eyes widened that woman was in back of me.

She wore a short sleeve jacket that was dark blue with silver electrical signs over it, underneath that was a silver belly shirt. She also wore a skirt cape; her cape was dark blue and her skirt was silver she topped it off with black knee high boots with buckles. She levitated in the air and cris crossed her legs like she was sitting in a chair. "Wh-what! Who!"I panicked."You're floating!" I said. The lady sighed at me, "I' am please to meet you… I'm Ryana." She Introduced.

I steped back still in shock, "I don't care who you are! Where am I! Where's my mom! Where's Raykona!" I asked in a yell. Ryana closed her eyes sighing. "Calm down your mother and friends are alright." She said seriously. I grew angry at how she answered as if everything was alright! But it wasn't. _"Just where the hell am I!" I screamed to myself_. I became frustrated and tears clogged my eyes… _"And why am I crying!"_ I wiped away my tears as they fell on my cheeks and they kept falling.

The crystal around my neck glowed more. Ryana sensed the power of the crystal as before and opened her eyes, "Stop your crying… strong emotions will make the crystals react… you have to control it besides, you are the Reincarnation of the one who controls the crystals." She said caringly. "Rein-Reincarnation?" I said hicing abit at my words. Ryana looked up at the Domains sky, "Time flows easily doesn't it?" she said sighing. I was confused. "I guess…" I answered. Drying up my tears I was now calm abit.

"Lana." She said in a familiar voice. My eyes widened, "That voice…you're that voice in my dreams… in my head… always…always calling me…" She looked down at me and smiled kindly. "That's right… Ive been waiting for you, your power and… the Time crystal as well… the crystals have been waiting for you too… and this universe." "This universe too?"

She shook her head at my question, "Yes… I need your help… 15 crystals has dissappered from this Domain that you are in. Divinity the gaurdian of this place she sealed the crystals in here to put the universe at ease from an evil being she defeated 16 years ago and who was also the Beholder of the crystals." I folded my arms, "So what does this have to do with me."

"Well unfortunately Divinity died and those 16 years passed and all the crystals have reacted disperesing from here waiting for the New beholder of the crystals to activate them to restore Lugea so the Catastrophe of the this universe Can happen once again."

She barely answered my question but for some reason I knew this Beholder was me… "So are you saying… I'm the new Beholder of the crystals?" "You are correct mostly, but you're also the decendant of Divinity… maybe because of this universes connection with your universe." "But how can I be the Beholder of the crystals when I'm the decendant of this Divinity? Isn't Divinity the one who once destroyed the Beholder… whome I'm the reincarnation of?"

"Yes, but I do not know why your both Divinity and the reincarnation of the Beholder… but the Crystals chose you and also the Time crystal… brought you here not knowing you were the actual Decendant of Divinity."

DM&Editor: R&R peoples3


	6. Chapter 5 Mako's Planet

DM: I will be so happy after this chapter

Editor: Ikr... dude... I'm like in thrill.

DM: I hope the audience will be thrilled too AND R&R! XD!

Chapter 5

Mako's Planet

**Last Chapter Review:** _"Yes, but I do not know why your both Divinity and the reincarnation of the Beholder… but the Crystals chose you and also the Time crystal… brought you here not knowing you were the actual Decendant of Divinity."_

**Domain of the universe: Time unkowned.**

I looked down at the crystal that was always with me. Ryana put her hand on her chin, "_I suppose lord Lugea… chose her as well… after all she does look much like her." Ryana thought to herself._

She looked at me, "The time crystal that you're looking at is the one who opened this realm for you… for you to collect some of the crystals and unlock all their powers… and then you will awaken the Beholder. But since you are the decendant of Divinity… I susppose there is another way." She said to me.

I looked at her… wondering what she wants from me but I still listened. "You can find all the crystals and use some of the power you have from Divinity to keep the Beholder sustained when you use the them. I know the more you use the crystals like the Beholder you might end up serving her and you will awaken the Beholder and a big Catasrophe will happen to this universe, after all it depends on how much you can control the crystals when you unlock them."

I sighed abit not really understanding and balled up fist looking down…"Would if I refuse to find the crystals?" I said abit in anger. Ryana floated down on the stoned floor uncrossing her legs, "Then you will not be able to return to your Universe and you will die because you don't have the crystals powers to stay alive."

My heart skipped at what she said,"I'll die? And I wont be able to go back home?" I said in shock. "It is your destiny; you have already been chosen to become the new Beholder of the crystals."

I can't believe this… what have I gotten myself into this is so weird… I really want to go home…I do…but like what she said I can't go back not without collecting these crystals or I will die and not return back home.

I sighed at the situation, "I have no choice do I?" I said calmly. "Yes." Ryana answered. I smirked, "Well I could take a vacation from home." I stretched abit, "So where do I start? And you owe me big time by the way and so does this universe." Ryana smiled, "I knew you would make a grave decision remember what I've told you, now stand infront of this door." She pointed to the stone wall door that Ive seen momments ago…

"Lana… there are many events occuring in this universe you have to understand…Some events might guide you to the crystals that you are searching for and some events may not, it all depends on your instinct." I walked towards the door in confidence listening to Ryana. "And also… you will be surprise by this universe… and your awkened powers... I will see you soon, becareful."

Time crystal started back glowing brightly, shining towards the door. The door glowed as well and the words on it, it slowly opened and bright light shined inside door waiting for me to enter. I passed by Divinity's tomb and looked back at the Domain and I noticed Ryana was gone. "Humph… gone like she was never here." I sighed. I turned back around to the door and walked inside of it entering into the white light disappearing as before.

"_Some things you still don't know Lana… I couldn't reveal them to you…Time crystal is most likey your main life source and the key to many things…Also.. some of Lugea's slaves will come after you if you make the wrong move… and I'am one of them…but I' am here to help to stop my lord Lugea's Triumph." Ryana said as her voice echoed throught the Domain._

**Mako's planet: Time Unkowned.**

The scene changed into a deserted planet with mechanical ancient mechanisms scattered all over; it was mossy grassland and the atmosphere was cloudy and grey…

"Hey…" Someone called, "Hey Human!" I felt someone poking my face. "Nnnh…" I moaned. "Hello! Tch get a grip human! Wake up!" she yelled. Her voice… it sounded familiar…"Raykona…?" I mummbeled. "No, Rayo." She said. "Same thing." I sighed unconcious. "Humph! That's it!" water suddenly splashed onto my body. I jumped up feeling the cold water on me, "What the-!" Some water was in my mouth and I coughed it up. "Ack!" "Weird human." Rayo sighed. I turned to the voice after I stoped coughing, I was utterly surprised by the way she looked…she looked just like Raykona!

Except her hair was brown with a couple of white streaks on her hair…her hair was the same length and in the same style… and her eyes were the same as well, those beautiful green emerald eyes. But something was different about her, She had cat ears with peiricings on the left… and she looked more developed then Raykona… more woman like abit.

She wore weird clothes too, a short blue zipper vest that was tucked into her black chained shorts. A big belt that was brown and warpped around her waist as well with big slot pockets on each side that held ring handles with curved blades at the end. To top it off she had brown boots that came up to her thighs and Black Hand gloves as another acessory.

She then put her hands on her hips and I saw her brown tail curl up to the side swinging. "What the hell are you!" I yelled in shock startled by the tails actions. "I'm a Mako cat DUH!" she gulted. "Tch! Like I'm susppose to know what the hell that is! I hope you don't think I'm eatable!" Rayo was appalled at my comment, "WHAT! Eat a human! I wouldn't dare eat a human! Especially someone like you!" she yelled, and then snired walking off. "Feh! I ought to kick you out of this planet just for that comment…tch the nerve of that girl."

As she walked away I notcied the word she said…a planet… my eyes widened, "A PLANET!" I yelled.

DM: WHOOOOOOOOO! break time now! I'll take a break now and start back typing in the morning or so

But the thing of it is... I don't update on weekends! XD! got better things to do I suppose.

Editor: I'm pretty happy I don't have to edit anymore..at least in the next chapters I will be excited to edit

because it will have action in it and NO MORE DAWALADING CHARACTERS, YES!

DM&Editor: *Starts dancing* Efff yaaaa more action to entetain the audience! pls R&R3


	7. Chapter 6 Strange Light

DM: I just updated my profiler editor! I totally forgot to mention you in it!

Editor: ah... I really don't care I'm just a Editor after all, who has to

keep you in check.

DM: Yeah your like my mommy XD!

Editor: O.o... I think I don't want a kid like you.

DM: Wah!... ._. why not?

Editor:*doesn't answer*

Chapter 6

Strange Light

**Last Chapter Review: **_"Feh! I ought to kick you out of this planet just for that comment…tch the nerve of that girl." As she walked away I notcied the word she said…a planet… my eyes widened, "A PLANET!" I yelled._

**Mako's Planet, Grassland Interior: Time Unkowned.**

Rayo lighty jumped in the air and disappeared,_ "What are you…? You're no ordainary Human." She sighed in an echoey voice._ I heard her speaking but I couldn't even see her! "What!" I yelled confused. _"Those who don't know Mako's Cats are no ordainary people…and another thing! Don't follow me! ROT ON YOUR OWN!" she shouted._

I grew angry, "You say what!... why you little…! Moody COW!" I screamed out. It was silent now, the trees blew softly under the wind and I became calm.

I began to think of Raykona…

"_She would have never leave me, that cat may have sounded like her and REALLY look like her…But her personality is none compared…what a fluke." I said to my self in thought._

I folded my arms and looked around at my surroundings noticing a waterfall falling into a pond… there were rocks around the pond as well. The other surroundings were just a forest in back of the waterfall pond and infront of me was just grassland and weird looking Ancient rocks… I started to walk forward balling up fists.

"ARGH! Where the hell did that Ryana chick send me! What the hell!" I yelled in anger. Someone appeared in back of me… A small smirk formed upon his gentle face. "Now for the test…Nyana." The boy called. A girl with the same hair style as Ryana appeared but her hair was red and silver. Nyana's out fit was the same as well but the colors were red and silver too with the same yellow electrical writtings on the skirt cape; On the left side of her cheek she had a scar that ran down to her neck to tell the twins apart.

Her Red eyes gleamed into the dimmed sun and she pushed her left side bang back, "Humph! Like what Mistress Naphill said, rip the crystal powers out of her!" She took out a purple crystal and it started to shine with purple light and Nyana started to laugh, "Hahaha! I'll toy with her a little; let's see if she's lord Lugea's reincarnation."

The boy next to her snatched away the purple crystal from her hand, "Uh! Wha-!" "Let me do the honors Ive already fallen for her." He said to Nyana with a soft demeaning voice. He examined the crystal, "What do you mean 'Fell for her' cresent!" Nyana said growing jealous. "That's right… I would like to marry her." Cresent suddenly disappeared, leaving Nyana. She folded her arms, "Damnit Cresent let's think rational here!"

**Mako's Planet, Beginning of the forest: Time unkowened**.

A pulse strucked my heart softly…"Huh?" I felt it and placed my hand on my chest. "What's this?" Cresent smiled holding out the purple crystal. The crsytal glowed, "Come on Dark crystal, now that you're close to her show me your powers of the dark and summon the Demons." He said. The crystal shined now releasing out purple energy shooting everywhere into the forest that I was in.

The purple force of energy scattered towards Rayo's Direction…the wind blew roughly, she was perched up on a rock and felt the wind and opened her eyes. "Somethings coming." She said and disappeared into thin air as before.

I walked steadly feeling uneasy. I felt something so strange inside…this feeling of Dark power…It's so warm and dark…

Shring! Time crystal started to glow brightly I looked down at it, not knowing what the heck was going on… but this presence I felt was unatural…I stopped in my tracks the trees in the forest blew roughly around me creating an erie scene… "What's going on?" I said softly. The tree's rattled and a dark purplish light shot out towards me, it was fast as lightning.

I turned around to the rustling sound and saw the purple light and felt the presence of it and it strucked up at me and then striked down, I quickly side stepped. "Whoa!" Unkonwingly it tore the side of my uniform making a cut on my shoulder. I stummbeled over to my left holding my shoulder… "AH!" I yelled in hurt. I knew now this wasn't any ordainy light, "What the hell!" the light then bounced off the ground and then took of again towards me. "Oh SHIT!" without any hesitation I jumped up as it came towards me and the light sprung up and grazed my leg.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. The light striked at my face quickly making a cut on my cheek... small specs of blood dripped out of my wound. I was in pain now and my scars started to brun.

The light was just hitting me everywhere…if I tried to run or dodge it would strike at my movements… I knew now this light was dangerous to play with. I stood up out of breath… after ten minutes of brutal beat down from the light, cuts were everyhwere, my clothes all torn up... it was to hard to handle!

DM&Editor: R&R (moody cow!) XD


	8. Chapter 7 Saved By a Cat

DM: WHOOOOOOO! yeah! action! action! action!

Editor: Please Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Saved By a Cat

**Last Chapter Review:** _The light was just hitting me everywhere…if I tried to run or dodge it would strike at my movements… I knew now this light was dangerous to play with. I stood up out of breath… after ten minutes of brutal beat down from the light, cuts were everyhwere my clothes torn up, it was to hard to handle!_

**Mako's Planet Forest: Time Unkonwed.**

I didn't know what the hell was going on! I'm just traveling around and Time crystal started to react when I felt this weird presence and a measly light appeared cutting me up! But why do I get this feeling that there's not only one light?

I quickly got up and put a defense stance, weak I was but I thought to my self I'm not going down! Not that easily!

The purple light came towards me again at full speed and I cut my arm I couldn't help but to scream. "Gah! This is too much!" I yelled. I heard a whisppery sound… the trees rustled more and another purple light came out of the trees. "Huh!" I suddenly jumped over it, "There! Now I see!" I said.

"_There two lights that have been attacking me from different angles. If I block the first one I could find the second one and doge it! Man I'm a freakn' Genious!" I said happily to myself._

As I landed to my feet I looked around at the silent scene. "They stopped." Cresent smirked, "Let's try something different to test out the power you have." He said. In the forest above me in the trees; Demons were everywhere on the tree trunks they all smiled meancingly with drool coming out their mouths. They were covered in smokey purple light with red flaming eyes. They all positioned there dark smokey flammed arrows and released them, the trees russled more this time more violently.

I grew even more alarmed, "Uh oh… what's next?" I said. "I should have made a run for it at the dull silence."

Thousands of bolting purple lights shot out of trees, I was really in shock now, "Oh man!" they were coming from everywhere! I started to run for it, but I knew there was no chance at all! I stoped running and defended my self. "There's no where to run reincarnation… I thought you were the one." Cresent sighed disappointed.

The arrows came close to me, "I-I'm done for!" I yelled shaking. Someone suddenly took my hand and jumped up high in the air. "Huh?" I looked up and saw the person who saved me, it was Raykona! No…Rayo! "You…" I said in surprise. "Thank me later!" The dark light bounced off the floor heading towards us but quickly Rayo made haste and jumped into another part of the woods landing on a huge tree branch.

I fell on my knees after we landed and I let go of her hand,"Ack!" Rayo scooped me up once more and grabbed my arm this time jumping unto another branch. "Well I guess a second Chance should prevail." Cresesent said, "But that Mako Cat isn't all that fast." The same light came rushing towards Rayo's right leg and made a deep cut, "Aah!" she screamed and lost her concentration. "What happened!" I said to her and she suddenly let go of my arm, "What are you doing! " I yelled in a panic, "Whoa !Uwaaah!" I fell into the forest trees as the trees whipped and slashed through my skin. I then reached a branch and fell hard onto it,"Gah!"

THUD!

Rayo was still in the air and she quickly unhooked her curved blades from her waist. More bolting purple lights came towards her and she spinned around striking her daggers at the light blocking them away from her. She blocked most of them as she fell into the forest landing on the branch that I was on. "I under estimated her." Cresent said. I stood up hesitately in back of Rayo as she stood her ground holding one dagger infront of her and the other in the back.

"I'm not going to be proecting you all this time. You'll have to protect yourself I hope you know how to fight and use Spiritual Power." She stated to me. "Of course I do know how to fight!" I yelled to her assure, "And spiritual power, what hell is that!" "Power from withing… power from your body that you can use, from weapons or from your hand… or you can use Alchemy." She explained. "Alchemy?" I said cluelessly. "Like this!"

Rayo took out a small gem that looked like ice, she threw into the air and cut the gem in half and a Alchemy symboled showed up in smoke that stood for ice. _"Element of Ice make a mirror of reflection!" She chanted._

The white smoke created an ice mirror infront of us that created an illusional copy of me and Rayo. I was surpirsed by this unusal power, "Unbelieveable!" I said. She suddenly grabbed my hand, "Let's go." We jumped down from the branch and dashed through the forest, "What's that illusion going to do?" I questioned. "Well it's a copy of us, and those lights that are attacking us will attack the illusion which gives you and me more time to escape." She explained.

We were out of the forest now unto the marsh grassland. The bolting light shot towards the false image of me and Rayo and more of them came and it reflected the bouncing purple light back into the direction it came. Cresent saw the dozens of purple light come twowards the Demons that were summoned and took them all out one by one splattering black blood everywhere unto the trees.

DM: Rayo is Hella BA

Editor: Gotta love her style... though she reminds me

a bit of Rikku, only more serious.

DM:. Ew.. Rikku? Chill...

Editor: LOL just sayin

DM&Editor: R&R


	9. Chapter 8 Hide the power of Dark

DM: I like how vivid this Chappy is.

Editor: Same here... it's intense.

DM: Just imagine Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone complex season 1 OP

Playing through this chapter or maybe Divine Idenity OST from

Digital Devil Saga 2. It would make it EPIC!

Editor: I highly suggest that XD!

Chapter 8

Hide the Power of Dark

**Last Chapter review:** _The bolting light shot towards the false image of me and Rayo and more of them came and it reflected the bouncing purple light back into the direction it came. Cresent saw the dozens of purple light come twowards the Demons that were summoned and took them all out one by one splattering black blood everywhere unto the trees._

**Mako's Planet, Forest: Time Unknowed**

As the Dark crystal menions fell Cresent was alarmed but at that momment he was smiling.

"That Mako Cat is no joke. But I still haven't seen your power…reincarnation." He said and held out the Dark crystal and it was still shining with purple flames around it, "So… Dark crystal you want to go and play with your new mommy? Ah… you must want to know who she dispeses the most, don't you?" He let go of the crystal and it started to float in the air…"I'll see you later then." The crystal glowed more and shot out towards the direction I went to and Cresent followed disappearing into the air.

**Mako's Planet, Marsh grassland: Noon**

I and Rayo ran through the rocky marsh land seeing ancient mechanisms on the way, "The lights aren't coming…that means there dead." Rayo said to me. I shook my head, "Them huh?" I whisppered.

A pulse strucked my heart… I was sensing something unbelieveable…I slowly stopped running. Rayo looked back and saw me looking into a daze, "Come on!" she called and ran over to me. This feeling was the same feeling I felt before! Warm, foul and dark…Shring! Time crystal started to glow brighter than it did before. Rayo saw the unusal glow, "What's this! Alchemy! No… this is Spiritual power too! With a stong evil force!" Rayo said in surprisement. "What are you human!" I looked at her almost scared because of how Time crystals power overwhelmed me…

"I…It… never done this before!" I said in confusement. The noon wind blew harder surrounding us. Rayo didn't like this feeling; she took out her ringed daggers and stood on gaured. "Somethings coming!" She mummbeled in a growl… Dark purplish light shot out infront of us it was spinning, "What's this!" Rayo yelled. I looked forward seeing this purple light swriling around… It started to from into a figure… a figure of a man… My eyes widened…"What the-!" Rayo saw the figure but she didn't really see what I saw…

A man with orange short hair showed up… he had the same orange eyes I had too…his were like the sun you see in outerspace. "Dad…" I called. Rayo looked at me struggling under the harsh wind that blew hard now, "Your Dad!" I ballled up my fist…I knew it was him, "You…y-you abandoned us!" I screamed in anger. The wind blew roughly and Time crystal started to spin rapidly, electricity surged around it. I saw my dad holding a purple crystal in his hand and he smiled… I grew into more rage and white light shined around me, "I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" I yelled to the illusion.

Rayo didn't know what was going, "STOP!" she screamed to me. Power surged through my hands, "ARGH! I could feel the heat rising in my hands, "Come on you stupid crystal give me some power!" A Ball of electricity formed on my hands and I suddenly ran over to the illusion who was supposed to be farther. Rayo was alarmed, "Wait a minute!" she yelled. "ARGH! DIE!" I screamed, and snatched the crystal away from my neck breaking the chain. I lunged my fist at the illusion and calashed with a purplish light that the illusion was surrounded by. Overwhelemed with the power, my hands started to burn. The power of both crystals was so strong I could feel the power of them surge through me. The illusion then finally dispersed quickly and Time crystal was now calashing with the Dark crystal.

"AH! What the-!" I yelled in hurt. It was unbelievable it as though I was being tricked. Seconds later I beceame weak, I felt heavy still holding Time crystal towards the Dark crystal with the white and purple light still calashing. "Keh! Ack!" I couldn't pull away. My clothes started to rip even more, my shirt and my ribbon was half torn. Scars started to slightly cut through my body gashing at my skin. Rayo was in shock now, "I-I don't know what to do! So much poweress." She said in distress.

I was not going to lose! I immediately threw away Time crystal to the ground and dived for the other. I reached for the Dark crystal and grabbed upon it's power covering it with my hands. Little purple light shined through the cracks of my fingers and blood began to splatter out my hands and mouth when I held on to it tightly. "AHHH!" I screamed in pain, my heart started beating fast… "Gah!" I breathed hesitately…and held it close to my chest slowly.

A shock went through my whole body and I quickly fell to the ground, the wind stoped blowing. The Dark crystal and Time crystal then stoped glowing and they slowly turned to stone.

Rayo gasped, "Oh god!" she ran over to me to check my pulse, it was beating slowly but surely. "I should have stoped this!... but damn… I didn't know if I could have stoped it!" she was frustrated at her herself… "Damnit!"

"_Hahaha! Wow… what a show… the Dark crystal really showed who she despised the most…If she keeps this up she might surely die to easily with the power she has left." Cresent said in an echoed voice around the forest. "Unless… she finds the Vitatlity crystal she can survive longer and the Time crystal can stop looking after her and do its regular job…What a pity though I really wanted to see how powerful she was…now I know when she really searches for the crystals her journey will be difficult.. or will it? Since she is Divinity's decendant."_

**Mako's Planet, Rayo's Hut: Night Time**

The night of day has fallen and I was in a small metal hut still knocked out and exhausted.

DM: I'll stop for today coz I practically bored LOL and I'm itchin to play my ps3.

Editor: Uhm yeah... I guess we will update on monday perhaps?

DM: Most likely! Or I Might surprise you all, you know how I can get. XD!

Editor: Don't forget DM we have another story to post!

DM: I know, I know. *stretches* I'll post it as soon as I can.

DM&Editor: See ya later R&R loves


	10. Chapter 9 To Live for Time

DM: Weeeerrreeee bacccck DUN DUN DUN!

Editor: Indeed we are

DM: Check this out loves, I will be updating my SECOND STORY

I'm totally Excited.

Editor: Like, yeah. so check it out!

DM: But first we get up to Chapter 10 Kurisutaru Catcher!

Editor&DM: Enjoy!

Chapter 9

To Live for Time

**Last Chapter Review:** _The night of day has fallen and I was in a small metal hut still knocked out and exhausted._

**Mako's Planet, Rayo's Hut: Late Night**

Rayo paced around the hut as I laid there on her cotton bed. "Okay, Okay, I healed her wounds…but she's still softly breathing! I could still hear her breath slip away more by a second! She's dying! Oh man…! What do I do!" She yelled in stress. Rayo stoped in a panic manor…her ears wiggled and she turned to my body…

She saw that I was dormant, quiet…I stopped breathing. Rayo was in shock, "Oh…OH NO!" She ran over to me and checked my pulse, it didn't beat. Rayo's face soured up as if she was going to cry, she fell to her knees, "She's dead…" Tears clogged her eyes, "I'm all alone now." She sniffed, "Hic…! No…! I should have stepped in; I should have stopped her! UGH! I was so stupid!" She cried out and started to pound on the floor…

The shelf shook and the stoned Time crystal fell on the floor, it made a thud sound and Rayo turned to it. "Huh?" She wiped away her tears and crawled over to it, it had a faint glow and she reached out to touch it. Suddenly light shined sharply from it, ding! Everything turned black and white except the Time crystal… It glowed white and my eyes opened up quickly and I became in color. A large breath shot out of my mouth. "Gah!" I started to float in the air lightly and Time crystal as well and floated near me. The Dark crystal unwined out of my hand and started to glow with its purple light floating as well.

I then started to glow with purple aura. _"Dark crystal, the power which holds the power of dark, grants me your power and unlocks the power that you hold within!" I chanted. _I didn't know what I was saying but they came out of my mouth like I knew what I was saying…I was in a trance. The Dark crystal shined its purple light on me creating arura around my body. I floated down on the bed and Time crystal turned everything back to normal…and time flowed normally again.

Rayo popped up and started to look around…She peered at me and saw that I was sitting up on the bed. She was happy, I looked at her oddly and saw the tears she shedded streaming down her cheeks as she smirked. "Y-You're alive?" she said huffing and puffing from crying. "Yeah." I answered. "Oh… well…" I stood up carrying both of the crystals in my hand, they weren't stoned anymore. I was weary and sleepy for some reason…"I'm so tired…" I said in a sigh, my eyes rolled back and I fell backwards. "Uh! Hey!" Rayo called to me as I fell to the floor.

**Mako's Planet, marsh Forest: Morning**

Rayo was in the forest where we were attacked before; she was perched up on a tree still on the huge branch kneeling down steadly. She positioned her bow and arrow, "Gotcha." She said, and let the sharp arrow fly out of the bow. Rayo then dragged a small white rabbit by its long ears with an arrow stuck into its belly. Before her, as she walked was a small hut, it was metal and half circled... this was Rayo's deserted home. She had a small fire by her with a log, she sat down the dead rabbit by it and took out a knife.

**Mako's Planet, By Rayo's hut: Noon.**

Noon was here and Rayo was not far from the hut she sat down all types of gems, blue, purple, white… like stuff you would mine out of the caves…it was kind of like jewlery but they had small increments of power inside of them; she was sitting down exmaning them.

**Mako's Planet, Inside Rayo's Hut: Night time**

I woke up to the smell of seasoning that smelled like a good stew, my eyes slowly opened and I leaned up quickly. I looked around puzzeled, I remembered floating… and chanting… I started to remember everything, that fight with my illusioned farther…and Rayo. I looked at my hands and saw the burned marks, I exmanined my clothes they were torn. I just thought to myself…I wanted to go back home…

I didn't like it here; I didn't like what I was doing… I didn't want to do this anymore! I held my self and began to cry, "Hic…! I don't want to do this anymore!" I screamed in tears… "I-I mean I just started!" Rayo came into the hut, "Huh? What's wrong?" She asked coming over to me. I quickly wiped away my tears, "N-nothing! Nothings wrong."

She put her hands on her hips and examined my face, "Hmm…" As she did that I turned away from her. "There has to be something Hume." She sighed. I gew a little angry, "The names Lana Iomora!" I introduced looking at her. "What's that attituide?" she asked. "Well it's to assure you that I'm not just a 'Hume' or whatever … I have a name." She chuckled. "Kehe! I know that you're just not a Hume without a name, I'm Rayo Mako." She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

She was smiling at me peacefully…I wasn't frightened, but for some reason she changed. I took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Rayo." I said.

She pulled up a stool infront of me, "So what dragged you here to Mako's Planet?" She was really interested… the look in her eyes… it wouldn't hurt to tell her how my life has changed. I told her the tall tale, I told her about where I use to live on planet Earth.

I told her about my strange dreams and the Time crystal that brought me into the Domain of the Universe where Ryana explained to me about the 15 crystals; and that I'm the reincarnation of the Beholder. I explained how I had to collect the crystals so I can go back home to my universe, and if I didn't I will die. I then told Rayo a little bit about the Beholder, that she was evil and destroyed three galaxies and palents…

I mentioned Divinity about how she defeated the Beholder and sealed up her crystals. I didn't forget to tell Rayo that I was Dvivinity's decendant from my universe… and If I find those crystals and control the them with Divinity's power I can sustain the Beholder…but If I don't control the crystals with her power I will awaken the Beholder and a catastrophe will happen on this universe as it did before.

Rayo folded her arms and shook her head in understandment, "Well… I can tell you this… you are in the right place to find these crystals." She said. I was abit surprised, "Really! Here! On this planet!... Wow… so you know of the crystals?" "Well yeah… after all I lived when the Beholder of the crystals prospered… and I only know of where the Light and Dark crystals are…and I hope you know… the Dark crystal you have killed my race." She said seriously.

I was shocked, "You're the only race!" She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Unfortunately yes." I was concerend now… "What happened?" She sighed, "Well… it's a long story…" "Who cares? I must know!" I sat up more urging her to tell me…she looked at me in a serious manor… "First off…" she started, "This 'Beholder' you speak of… her name is Lord Lugea Crystalia…Death taker, Planet destoryer…she's the one who also took part in destroying Mako's planet race…So I wouldn't think nice of her."


	11. Chapter 10 The past of Mako

DM: Filtering alert, FILTERING ALERT, I hate filtering

but readers have to understand the Story and Characters,

right Editor?

Editor: Of course! =.= why read a story you can't understand!

thats stupid!

DM: So there you have it filtering isn't THAT bad, only two

more chapters of filtering! and then ACTION ACTION ACTION!

and don't forget to read my other story Speakig Love. ^^

* * *

Chapter 10

The past of Mako's Planet

**Last Chapter review:** _I was concerend now… "What happened?" She sighed, "Well… it's a long story…" "Who cares? I must know!" I sat up more urging her to tell me…she looked at me in a serious manor… "First off…" she started, "This 'Beholder' you speak of… her name is Lord Lugea Crystalia…Death taker, planet destoryer…she's the one who also took part in destroying Mako's planet race…So I wouldn't think nice of her."_

**Mako's Planet, inside Rayo's Hut: Late Night**

"I know Lugea's bad…" I said to Rayo…I heard it from Ryana of course, but why do I have to be the reincarnation of her…? what did I do wrong to deserve this?

"I guess it's not to surprising…isn't it? That lady you call Ryana told you." "Uhm…yeah." I confrimed. Rayo sighed cris crossing her legs… she was starteld to tell the story.

"16 years ago… Mako's planet was filled with life. Even though it wasn't big city like; like most of the futuristic planet in this universe we lived in mechanical anicient ruins produced by Alchemy that we created. We were peaceful creatures keen to nature and kind to it, we were kind to humans and other races as well who came to visit this planet. Our home was at peace but…untill 'she' came… Lugea Crystalia."

"Lugea started her war and rampaged to take over the universe and all it's contents to destroy it. Since we were the source of Alchemy and Magic, Lugea wanted to crush us and take over just because of that. Our Elder Misu,Chief or Ruler of Mako's Planet who lived forever told us of this day that Lugea will come to kill us and take over because she wanted to be the only to use Alchemy." Rayo sighed…she was irritated abit, "But we were peaceful creatures… and we didn't waged war when Lugea arrived instead we let her use us for Reliable resources like, building Alchemic ships for war… and teaching her new Alchemy."

"Some of us were controlled by a Dark force, the Dark crystal to turn against our own race because of our deep desires, Those Cats were called the Damug… and I was one of them."

"I had my shares of Dark desires but I didn't know I would be controlled by them and betray my own race. We did what Lugea told us to do… build her ships, taught her the specifics of Dark Alchemy and waged war against our own. Us Damug thought we were doing the right thing and tried to convince the regular Mako cats to convert over to the Damug so when Lugea was done with us she wouldn't kill us... because Lugea said if we do as we were told she would leave us alone. But the regular Mako cats… they wouldn't listen… they wanted to not follow the evil beings words… and Rebelled against the Damug."

Rayo stoped in a still manner…scared abit but angry… Rayo was controlled by the Dark crystal…because of her desires… what was those desires she wanted? I believe she really didn't want to betray her own… family. I felt bad for Rayo…because I know… she didn't mean to turn against her own race.

"When the Regular Mako cats rebelled… what did you do?" I asked catching her out of the daze. "Well… Lugea heard that the Mako cats were going against us Damug… she said we will need help to make them listen. And this is when the Damug learned Teaching her Dark Alchemy was a mistake… but they didn't care. Lugea summoned demons from the Dark crystal and they came from the sky, land , water, trees, from Mako's planet as a Dark force… to kill the Mako cats. I couldn't take it anymore… I knew this was a trick to dominate us all… My mother told me that it was all a trick from the beginning."

"My mother was one of the Rebelion Mako cats, and tried to get me out of the Damug and I refused her so much thinking that what I was doing was right… but I realised I was wrong when I saw the day that thousands of the Mako cats died by the hands of Demons and the Damug. I fought with my mother against the Demons betraying the Damug and my desires…it was so blood thirsty the war of innocent people dieing… 'The Mako's Blood War' it was terrifying. During the war my mother said I have to go apologize to Elder Misu so he can tell us how to destroy Lugea… He trusted me the most out of the Mako cats and I betrayed him."

"He didn't accept my apology and told me… I was the source of everything…and why this war happened…I because led most of the Damug. I was called a Sin, everyone believed Misu and there for I was wanted by my own race and they wanted to kill me for what I have done to them. I was an Emeny of my planet. But that time when I was controlled I thought I had no choice to submit to Lugea's ways… I was wrong."

"Later on, at the break of the war, me and my mother were to be put to death and fed to the Demons…War then was crucial. Almost a million of people of the population died and that's when Lugea finally showed her face. I never saw her when I was in the Damug and my orders were always carried out by a man in all black and red armor. Lugea spoke to Elder Misu when I was trying to figure out how to escape from my home… she said to him the Dark crystal is now in full affect and now has decided our fate."

"The Dark crystal then stowed upon a curse to kill everyone leaving everything into a deserted planet. After Lugea's visit the Dark crystal reacted and our planet became dark as it is now and the Demons were stronger killing off everyone. At that momment that's when every Mako cat started the search for me to sacrafice me in a Ritual to restore our planet."

"My mother who was still with me and told me we were running out of time. Later I figured out that there was an underground place where the Damug build the Mecha Alchemic space ships. We went there being chased down by our race and came to an ending corridor with a door that was about to close. Mother and I were cornered by the dillusional Mako cats and my mother quickly put an Alchemic spell upon me to make me sleep and pushed me into the closing door where the ship was…and that's all I remembered from then."

I was shock… into to much shock… I thought to myself, where the hell was Divinity! Wasn't she fighting Lugea at this time!... Or maybe this happened before Lugea fought Divinity… I don't know but this isn't right.

"You know…" Rayo satrted saying, "I was to go to a place… where there was safety... All I know I was probably knocked out for at least 20 years… and when I woke up after those twenty years everything was the same, the physical features, and the dark atosmphere. But everyone was gone…bones of everyone, bones of my mother was still there in a graveyard where the 'Mako's Blood war' started and where the underground place was."

I felt sorry for Rayo I did… and there was nothing I could do…but I knew what went through her mind this whole time in this still silence and that was…

"I want Revenge." She said to me seriously. She titlted her head to the side and sighed, "But you have to find the crystals Lugea wields before she awakens and bring them back to the Realm where this Dvinity sealed them up at. I don't know who this Divinity is, I never heard of her untill you told me. She must have came after Lugea wiped out our planet. It looks like she didn't do a good job of keeping Lugea dead." "Yeah." I said agreeing, I sighed.

Now that she told me the story of what happened to her… I feel distrust from her.

I didn't want to say anything about that, Rayo stood up. "If your really are this decendant of Divinty and you could stop Lugea by finding the crystal with the power you have from this purity… then…" She sighed at me… "I'll help you." I was surprised, "What!" "Yeah, anything to stop Lugea." "So there's no more crystals on Mako's planet right?" I asked. "Trust me I know… there's only one place to go… and that's into outerspace." She stated. My eyes widened, "O-outerspace?" She shook her head. "Yeah, what do you think? There's a whole lot of life out there. Trust me… I know it."

* * *

DM: Well now.. I hope the Filtering wasn't

that bad.. XD!

Editor: Even though Rayo betrayed her Race I still think she's BA lol!

DM: Me to! me toooo! alrighty then now I'll stop here at this Chapter

and work on Speaking Love I'll come back no worries!

Editor&DM: R&R!


End file.
